


Requisition Form #457r

by deepandlovelydark



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Flash Fic, Headcanon, Humor, creative accountancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepandlovelydark/pseuds/deepandlovelydark
Summary: How many Swiss Army Knives does one troubleshooter need, anyway?





	Requisition Form #457r

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the MacGyver production team needed something like two hundred SAKs over the seven-year course of the series. 
> 
> It occurred to me to wonder whether Mac burns through them at anything like the same rate...and then, y'know. Fic happened.
> 
> Copyright stuff: MacGyver is copyright either Paramount or Lee David Zlotoff, depending. Certainly not me.

The great thing about being Operations Director at the Phoenix Foundation, Pete's discovered, is that when they said carte blanche they meant it. Saving a different deserving charity every week? Check. A little intelligence work just to liven it up? Check. 

The annoying thing is the total accountability. Reams of paperwork, justifications to the board, a lot of pettifogging little details that he doesn't feel right passing on to his field agents...but sometimes, enough really is enough. 

"MacGyver, I've got a memo here about your last batch of requisitions. How does anyone, even you, need a new Swiss Army Knife every two weeks? I thought you liked the things!"

"I do, Pete, I do. Otherwise I wouldn't get through them so fast."

"There's a rumour going around the office that he gives one to every girl he's sweet on," Helen says helpfully. 

"Aw, c'mon! That'd be ridiculous."

"Glad to hear it. So where'd they all go?" 

"Well...I usually end up giving mine to whoever's helped me out of a jam this week. Which, okay, some of them are girls. And obviously I always need a couple for me to use, and Jack's got this bad habit of borrowing them and not giving them back, and last week at the airport there was this sweet old lady who'd lost her reading glasses and really needed a magnifer..."


End file.
